


The Owl With Orange Eyes

by CollectionByKaydenCoffee



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollectionByKaydenCoffee/pseuds/CollectionByKaydenCoffee





	1. The Nest

A beautiful hearth just off Edinburgh, decorated by Burch and Willow trees. Just on the northern edge of the established burrough. Housing a fairly small staff under a young lord. A landowner, investor, and company owner. His greed grew with his company and connects, the larger it got, the more he wished for. The cobbled street lead to light bricked castle. It was taller than it was wide in the sense that the walls were flat and undecorated until the top, where tower tops and windows wrapped around the corners. Close enough to the locals to reach in a day's drive, but far enough to feel isolated. 

The staff was far from productive, and too disorganized to coordinate their efforts. A gardener who cared for the green house and lawn around the estate. An elderly man with ragged, musty, and muddy clothes that only changed when official meeting with the Lord took place every morning. Generally liked to be left alone with the herbs, flowers, and fruits. On occasion, he could be heard speaking to them. Asking them questions and telling them of news. The plants grew a noticeable amount after the gardener spoke of some gruesome murders of prostatutes in London. When not tending to plants, he had riffle in hand out in the forest hunting for wild game or strange plants to start growing in the greenhouse. Occasionally he'd be found on a boat just off shore fishing for the mystic aquatic life that Scotland was hiding.

A chemist, far advanced for her time, she was youthful and eccentric in many ways. Often laughing at her own creation or becoming extremely aggitated and furious when she failed to find a solution. Rarely had she been plagued with failure for a long period of time. She was tasked with finding new medicinal properties of herbs and ingredients that were provided. Sometimes being tasked with finding dark applications for her potions and brews. To everyone her job was black magic, but the boiling beakers and tubes in her lab said otherwise.

A houseman far from home and longing for adventure. He wishes and dreams daily as he cleans the many rooms and halls left uninhabited. He left his home and wandered far away from his home only to wonder into this estate late one night. Asking for shelter and a warm meal. It was then that he was offered a job for as long as he wished. He cooked and cleaned for the house, his cooking was nothing exceptional but his cleaning was thorough. The one rather remarkable thing about this character: he wore a lady's uniform. The last of our staff was the most notable.

A butler, who's job was to stick by the lord's side at all times. His age was never established for certain. His appearance was something peculiar. He had thick, dark, crooked eyebrows that made him look perpetually vexed. His brows stood out due to the fact that his complexion was a bright white hue. His light brown hair spiked up on either side, making it look like he had satanic horns. His glasses covered his of his face, they were large, thin, circles that were a little loose on him. They'd slide down plenty, forcing him to constantly be pushing them up. His eyes were an unnatural colour, grey if you didn't look to closely, indeed his pupils were grey, yet the whites of his eyes were an errie light orange. All in all, the other staff feared him besides the chemist who was too feisty and had a certain level of insanity. He seemed to be only just old enough to tutor, a man for sure, yet not of middle age. 

The Lord himself was a sensitive topic. His aggression spiked easily and was often wildly uncontrollable. His greed is what drew him to this place and his position in Scotland. He was hired by the queen to find cures and treatments for her country. Fairly long, dark brown, curly hair that became frizzy when untamed. He was not particularly handsome nor tall. He, too had glasses but had thick frames that were rectangular in comparison. Not often did he change into decent clothes, only when going for outing. For the majority of the time it was a stiff white button up shirt with a long cloak of rotating colour. Between deep purples and checkered. His shoes were to always match his clock, and when there was no matching pair his butler was sent out immediately to fetch some. Optimistically, the lord was just a young man who ran around his house trying to improve his company, learn new practices, and please his cravings. While in reality, he had a short attention span, had limitless greed, and quickly filled any lust he had. 

A gardener, a chemist, a housekeeper, a butler, and a lord. All situated atop Edinburgh. The year is 1889, the job: kill Jessie King.


	2. Parliament

Early mornings and early nights, the way that this estate ran. The whole staff was in bed before sunset and up before sunrise but not this night. Awake in his bed is the young lord, plotting and contemplating his assignment. Fringed and faded, he held a letter in his hands. Turning it over absentmindedly, the gold wax stamp seal shimmered in the moonlight. In elegant cursive with a dark black ink the letter was addressed "Clyde Klark." Shifting periodically from window to desk and back again, morning rose and soon the butler entered the grand bedroom. Sparsely decorated, the room held only bed and vanity, the bed was round in shape and of dark purple silk, the veil of the bed was thick and never tied back. Vanity, on the opposite side of the room, taller than it needed to be and hardly ever used. Upon entering the room you will firstly notice that the whole opposite wall is entirely comprised of a glass window.  
"Stride," the young lord sat on the edge of the bed between the slightly parted vein at the foot of the bed, "what use am I to the queen?" Walking in, the butler addressed his lord with a bow and the truth.  
"You are 'er truth seeker, 'er fact finder', and 'er eyes of Scotland." Stride rose and set himself to help the lord prepare for his new task. This started with sitting in front of a desk and being taught all there is to know about the crime baby-farming. London had grown its own sort of new crime, where people would adopt children for the money and then smother them. Under suspicion was a one Jessie King. Her horrid deeds had made their way all the way to the queen and she demanded this be put to an end. They looked at Miss. King's case. Charged with two accounts of child murder and one more is still being investigated, the truth will not be hard to find. As the staff always did at the start of the day, they met him in his study for a morning report.  
"Professor Rose, I want you to continue your attempts to find a treatment to Cholera." The Lord was not formal at all in his usual meetings with the house. In this case, he was sitting upright but eating oatmeal throughout his speech which made Stride shudder.  
"On it Captain!" She strode out of the room, letting her lab coat fly behind her and wave everyone goodbye. Her smile could be felt in the room as she left, a wicked thing.  
"Miss Robin," the youngest staff member flinched a little as he always did. I would like for you to help yourself and the rest of the staff to make whatever you wish. I will not be home for dinner." He straightened himself up, and bowed his head.  
"R-RIGHT!" He shouted, almost falling forward because of his bow was with too much force. After a little stumble forward he turned and left the room quietly. The only one left remaining was the hunched over gardener who was clearly happy with whatever task he was assigned. As long as he was able to be outside and see the beautiful land. Yet, the lord was simply furrowing his brows and looking confused.  
"Just do what you wish…I suppose." The gardener gave a low groan and a crooked smile and stomped out slowly. Left alone with butler behind him, the Lord took his ceramic spoon out of the bowl and observed it closely, and then leered into his breakfast. "I desire to speak to Mrs. King today. I want to know if she had any deeper motivations or any hidden objectives."  
"What mode of transportation do ya' care for this mornin'?" Stride swung around the desk to face his master and looked rather excited. He knew it was going to be fun either way, flying through the sky or the human way or carriage.  
"I'd like to be there as quickly as possible," pushing away from the desk and immediately jumping into Stride's arms as if he was a child, "I'd like to ride you." Immediately, the balcony door was thrown open and from the ledge leaped the butler. The brown morning cloak of the Lord flapped as the butler flew from tree top to tree top. As the trees turned into roofs and buildings people started to catch glimpses overhead but dismissed it quickly. No one even noticed the two as they swooped into an alley. Sweetly, they straightened their clothes and turned the corner, instantly blending into the crowd.


End file.
